


Outlaws of Love

by Emmuzka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drama, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmuzka/pseuds/Emmuzka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sauli has made Adam love freckles again. He loves to lick the new ones that appear on Sauli's skin after their jogging trips or having fun in the pool. Of course Sauli retaliates and attacks Adam's freckles with the same gusto, and for once, Adam doesn't mind. Adam realizes that Sauli makes him like his own body a little more every day. </i></p><p>Adam is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt in the glam_kink community: _We know Adam is totally smitten with this tight package aka his boyfriend. I would like to read a fic that kind of plunges into his head, and concentrates on Adam’s feelings and thoughts on this._
> 
> Also: An hour ago Adam premiered his new song in a concert in Canada. And as the reports went, he was so freaking happy. So of course I had to name the fic the way I did. Of course I had to.
> 
> Now there is also a companion fic to Outlaws of Love: [It's the Damnest Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/237288)

_Adam kisses Sauli's neck, lightly, eyes closed._

This… This is like being in a roller coaster and their buggy is going up up up... Adam is in love and he says it aloud every day. He wants to shout it on the rooftops and show it in the red carpet for all the world to see. His love, their love, isn't a secret. People knowing just makes it more real. He has fucking witnesses.

Adam feels it in his body, he thinks that it might be love. The feeling in his chest when he picked Sauli up from the airport, or when he said that he would move in with Adam. How his body seeks Sauli's warmth, the way Sauli can both steal his breath away and turn him on with one unconscious gesture. Adam never knew that it could be felt that way, that what he physically felt could go beyond lust and companionship.

 _Adam maps his way to Sauli's collarbone. Sauli just lies on their sleep-mussed bed, enjoying._

Adam doesn't know anything better than the feeling of being in love and being loved. They still hit him time to time, his insecurities. But that's okay, it only makes him want to make their relationship even better. He trusts Sauli. Sauli would never leave from Adam's life without warning, without trying to make it better first.

Okay, so Adam is still afraid that he asks too much from the other man. Sauli left his family, his friends, his country, connections, even his native language, to be with him. He willingly takes the public's scrutiny and places himself as a character in a fight towards equality, and this isn't even his country. He did this all for Adam. But what if it turns out to be too much for Sauli? What if in the end, Adam isn't enough? If Adam becomes too over-bearing, and Sauli would feel smothered?

At first, when Sauli had been only visiting, of course he had stayed with Adam as a houseguest. When they had together decided that Sauli would move to L.A., Adam had automatically presumed that Sauli would move in with him, and money wouldn't be an issue, right? Only that for Sauli, moving together without even actually really dating was a big move, and only because Adam didn't have to worry about living costs didn't mean that Sauli wouldn't.

Adam is glad that Sauli made so quick friends with Danielle. Now if Sauli would ever, for any reason, feel the need to walk out, he would have a place to go to. Adam knows that Danielle would take Sauli in without questions. Sauli wouldn't have to stay with him because he wouldn't have other place to go to. And how absurd it was that he is planning escape routes away from himself? But it still makes him feel better, to know that Sauli would always be with him by choice.

Adam knows that at the moment, these fears have absolutely no real base, that it's all in his head, but still he can't turn off the bouts of uncertainty that sneak in sometimes. In time, it must turn easier for them, Adam thinks, for Sauli to get more familiar with his new life and for Adam's fears to lessen.

 _Adam changes his kisses to licks, light ones at first, and then long like a cat's. It's not even supposed to be sexy, just funny, and Sauli giggles even when he isn't tickly._

It was so scary to be in love, and so easy at the same time. He didn't have to work for the love to keep and grow; it just did. He is happier, it's like all what he does now is somehow more meaningful.

Adam wants to be committed. Not like, the M-word committed, but the L-word committed. He so fucking is, wants to be. Sauli likes his drinks, but he hates drugs. So Adam had decided to let them go, even pot. Not like it would have been a hardship for him, he hadn't really indulged for a long time, but it was a sign of a commitment when he made clear to his friends that pot wouldn't be allowed in his house anymore, and everyone knew why.

It's in the little things. Adam loves Sauli's accent. It sounds exotic, and when he's drunk, Sauli sometimes pronounces words hilariously wrong. Adam also loves hearing Sauli talking Finnish, words crammed full of excessive vowels and harsh consonants. Sauli has thought him and his friends a few words, like _rakastan_ and _kippis,_ but he is shy talking Finnish aloud if there aren't other Finns present. Adam understands it, he wouldn't like his native language to be turned to a party trick either, but it just sounds so interesting. They save it to special occasions, to mornings when they are in silly mood. Adam loves it.

Adam loves Sauli's body shape. Sauli says that he is stumpy, with short legs and long torso, but Adam thinks that he is perfect, compact and with nothing extra. His cheekbones are like a model's, but his face is honest and youthful, never closed the way Adam sees in L.A. scene boys.

Sauli has the most erotic hips Adam has ever seen, and it's him that gets to kiss them, kiss Sauli all over. He thinks the way Sauli shudders when he kisses inside his thighs, and that thought only can make Adam pop a boner at the most inappropriate moments.

Sauli has made Adam love freckles again. He loves to lick the new ones that appear on Sauli's skin after their jogging trips or having fun in the pool. Of course Sauli retaliates and attacks Adam's freckles with the same gusto, and for once, Adam doesn't mind. Adam has let himself get tanned and even shows some skin when they go out, knowing that Sauli will eagerly peel off the rest the moment they'll get back home. Adam realizes that Sauli makes him like his own body a little more every day.

 _Adam concentrates on the bluebird on Sauli's skin._

Adam loves all of Sauli's tattoos, even the stupid butterfly-fairy thing on his neck, because who the fuck has the balls to take a neck tattoo like that? Sauli does. When they visited that tattoo parlor together for Adam to get the skeleton key and Sauli to re-touch one of the flowers on his sleeve, Adam had wanted them to take matching tattoos. He hadn't said anything then, not even joked about it, as their thing was still so new, but maybe... Maybe later. Maybe it would even be Sauli's idea to visit again. Like a fool in love he is, he even wants to tattoo Sauli's name on his body. Sauli groans and pleads him not to do it, says that he would regret it later, and Adam agrees to let it drop, but still he wants it. Whatever will happen, it would be something permanent to mark this moment.

 _Adam nuzzles Sauli's neck again and draws a deep breath._

Adam loves how Sauli smells naturally. He has developed a habit of asking Sauli to skip colognes altogether when they go out. Sometimes he asks him to skip deodorant, too, and not to smoke that evening, so nothing will alter Sauli's natural odor. It feels kinky and a bit dirty, but Sauli just laughs and does what he asks, knowing that there will be some full-on porny sex later, with Adam going all alpha on him.

Adam loves to be in love, but the reality isn't all roses. They have their disagreements, but that's okay. Sauli isn't going to walk out because of Adam's sometimes 20-hour work days, or because he gets irked every time Adam wears shoes inside the house. Love doesn't make everything easy, but it makes everything _worth it_.

He wants this to be the Ever After. It's like being in a roller coaster, going up, up, up, and Adam never wants to come down.


End file.
